


The Vagabond ll FAHC

by Kamunyan



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA, M/M, Polyamory, gta v - Freeform, might also change from mature to explicit if I need to, violence will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamunyan/pseuds/Kamunyan
Summary: Los Santos is a collection of some of the best and the worst that San Andres has to offer. From sleazy film stars and prostitution to the LSPD and Ballas. Existing in the heart of the bustling city one of their most infamous groups.A group that cares little for life. Living up in penthouses they have no reason for owning. Throwing away luxuries like they had cost a day's salary. None of them would have found one another without their singular similarity; being a tad odd for normal friends.The Vagabond is their most recent addiction. Someone who has something the others haven't encountered before; someone who kills for fun. Yes, the five might kill and think little of it, but never for a price, or for simple bloodlust. Killing had a meaning, or it was a simple casualty.The vagabond doesn't play that way with millionaires.





	The Vagabond ll FAHC

Ryan rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They still stung from the leftover makeup that had smudged through the night. 

Today felt different. His usual routine was full of energy but felt sluggish these past few months. In a state of perpetual limbo, the mornings filled with a silent static. No pain kept him tossing and turning. He wasn't spending nights partying his sleep away. This genuine exhaustion that racked his bones was new to him. All the energy from his body had vanished and he couldn't find a way to stop it because of this job.

Playing the parent to grown children with bottomless wallets wasn't a job.

Jobs were quick. Clients wanted him in and out. The Vagabond ran on strict twenty-four-hour contracts. These five, however, they had been in constant contact, surpassing two months.

More personal than other clients, FAHC didn't know the etiquette of hiring a killer. Ryan rarely learned the real names of many clients, not once did one want him to know anything other than their payment plans. Still, the group of play soldiers introduced themselves like long-lost friends, throwing care to the wind. Upon first meeting their 'golden boy' was all hands, touching the expensive leather that Ryan donned. Fingers wrapping around his arms and hooking into the seams.

Called out for his intimate actions towards their newest recruit, Gavin hadn't been physical like that since.

Jack, the most mature of the bunch, and with a feminine appearance, contacted Ryan first. Both hit it off with their humorless tones, parent attitudes, and shared interests in weaponry. He explained that he was in dire need of aid. It was too many people for him to organize alone any longer. Needing, he said, someone who knew what they were doing, could follow through on a plan and knew what they wanted.

Ryan felt he struck all the check marks.

Geoff, Gavin, and Jeremy were addictive spenders. All with their own quirks and fascinations. Michael was rambunctious, often in a dangerous combination with Jeremy. Jack didn't find any faults in himself aside from how trusting he was, giving excessive faith that the rest knew what they were doing.

That was all he needed to know.

And he agreed like a fool.

It was a shame that his sleep wasn't better being he had an entirely new bed. Hell, Geoff gave him a new home, a property envied by some of the most affluent in Los Santos.

The penthouse resided a few rooms below Geoff's and in it resided whatever he deemed he didn't want or got an update for. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep. Glossy sheets and expansive windows made him feel as a foreigner, open, used to cheap motels skipped over by the LSPD. In these months the routine became stagnant, waking without his usual stamina and sitting there in a dead silence. The sun would kiss the horizon and be far into the sky until he snapped from his trance. Soon, Geoff or another groupie would barge in uninvited, all given keys, and begin to start the day. Lethargic or not, Ryan went along with the mundane little activities that they would drag him through. Late into the night he would travel home with Geoff, part ways, and fall asleep wondering when his contract would begin.

Propped on his elbows, Ryan craned his neck to stare at the scenery just past the thin glass. That was one of the things he could appreciate about Los Santos. Past the gangs and the muck that covered most of the cities surface some good would show through. The Sunday morning sun brushed over his features, soft rays bouncing off his cheeks and blinding his blurred vision. It felt warm, and it felt nice.

"Vegabond," Jack spoke as he pushed into the room with slight hesitation, nervous of overstepping the killer's boundary.

"Here," Ryan murmured from his dry throat as he snatched his mask from the floor and yanked it over his head. 

Jack set one of the two coffee's he had picked up on the way down. Settling his weight on the other end of the bed, he glanced at the blank skull staring back.

The Sunday rays shown beautiful colors of pinks and yellows over both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to support me on Wattpad as well, where these stories will also be updated and posted along with others! Wattpad user: Kamunyan


End file.
